The Graveyard
by AkioElf003
Summary: The story of a great hero lost.
1. The Graveyard

-1It was winter again. Snow was falling, engulfing the Kakariko Graveyard in a blanket of white, save the gravestones and a small hut near a tall wooden gate.

Instead of his usual attire, Link was wearing a thin green coat that reached down to his favorite pair of Kokiri boots. His girlfriend always _had_ to make sure he had something to keep warm.

Link had always come at least once a year in the cold season, and this was his second visit. He seemed attracted to it by some force, as if he had missed something the year before. Something important.

He walked through the entrance slowly. If the snow wasn't so thick, he would be able to see a stone walkway that went all around the cemetery. There were patches between the stones at some points, and the old proprietor used to, at night, have people pay him to dig in these patches for rupees or other valuables.

He had died some years ago, and was replaced by a young man around the age of 15.

Link walked toward the first grave. In the spring, summer, and autumn, it had beautiful red blooming flowers at the head of it's stone, but they withered away every winter. During that time, someone would come and lay down the same flowers, but Link had never seen the act of respect.

The epitaph seemed illegible, and Link wasn't very literate anyway, having been raised without much proper schooling. There were two words above the traditional Triforce symbol, however, that he could make out: "Great Hero".

He walked around behind the stone and leaned his body against it, letting the words sink in.


	2. The Carpenter

-1It was getting close to noon. The sweat was dripping off his brow onto his new, beautiful creation. The carpenter marveled at his work of art. It was a large, fine dark oak chair, sanded perfectly, the head and body square and legs and arms nicely rounded. It had a few wavy designs going down the back.

This chair was one of five others, one of which was a bit smaller. It was for a higher class family from the castle, and He understood that the buyers were from a section of the royal family itself.

Of course they were paying a handsome price for the set, around 2500 rupees for each, 1500 for the smallest. He had asked for less and told them he didn't know what he would do with it, but they insisted.

As Kotoh stepped back, he realized that it was missing something, something important. He took the chair and began to inscribe a Triforce symbol into the head.

The Triforce was a mystical object, formed by the three goddesses, Nayru, Farore, and Din, that had untold power. It was shown everywhere, especially in the castle, and Kotoh couldn't resist adding it on to the chairs.

As he began picking up a carving tool his wife, Fado, walked in. She had beautiful, long yellow hair that fell to her shoulders, in contrast to his moderately short brown hair. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen, and she was lovely enough for any man. He often wondered how a humble carpenter could be so blessed as to have such a wonderful wife.

They had run away together years ago. She was the most beautiful woman in Saria, a small village that was near Lon Lon Ranch. They were both engaged, he to another peasant, she to a rich man from Castle Town, but they had other plans. When they received the news, the decided to leave and never come back. They got married near the entrance of the village, and entered the gate immediately after, welcomed as new citizens.

Since then Saria had become empty space on the map; it had been destroyed by a Gerudo raid. They had struck in other places around that same time, but they hit Saria the hardest; by the time they were done with it, there wasn't much more left than a brick wall they had made, seeing as it was the just about the only thing made of wood.

They had a good life in Kakariko, where everyone knew everyone. They did good business with the townsfolk, and people from other towns. Their lives were simple and content, and they couldn't wish for anything more.

As she walked up to him, he noticed she had a letter in her hand with the seal of the royal family, a Triforce with a pair of wings under it. It had been opened.

"What's this?" he asked her.

"A letter for you." she silently replied, a bit of pain in her voice.

"What's the matter?" he asked with a smile.

He noticed that she was almost in tears when she told him he had been drafted.

* * *

See my profile (at bottom in bold) for some info.


End file.
